


Send My Love (To Your New Lover)

by rmeij



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marriage, Past Relationships, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmeij/pseuds/rmeij
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were once kids in love; enamored by one another, living together in a cottage in Nice, France, where no one knew who they really were, they weren't seen as heroes nor criminals, but things change, and Draco wasn't sure if he was ready to let it go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send My Love (To Your New Lover)

“I knew I’d find you here,” he heard the man’s soft tone, “You’re probably the only person I know who’d run away from your own wedding to go to a shitty muggle pub.”  
  
Draco scoffed, twirling the glass of the muggle alcoholic beverage in his hands, the bar was nearly empty, as the bartender went to the backroom to get some more beers, and the other man sitting on the corner was too busy drooling on the table to notice another human being on the opposite side, “Did Harry tell you to come and get me?”  
  
“No,” Ron answered, “He’s too busy having a panic attack to tell anyone to come and get his fiancé.”  
  
Draco let out a small breath, knowing that this was such a selfish thing for him to do, Harry loves him enough to not leave him the second he had to make a choice, Harry loves him enough to duel his father in order to gain his approval for Draco’s hand in marriage, Harry loves him enough to use his Boy Wonder status to make it legal for them to be married and bound in the wizarding world. Ron was never like that.  
  
Whenever he looked at those blue orbs, he saw them together in his family’s cottage in Nice, the one that his parents neglected after the war. When he saw him smiling at him as he walked towards Harry, the man waiting for him in the altar, he saw the post shag glow that the ginger used to have when they were enjoying each other’s presence in their bedroom.  
  
Draco wished he could go back, back to the day when he thought Ron loved him just as much as he loved the him. He didn’t even care that the man was a Weasley; the war was over, he was allowed to fall in love with whoever he wanted. He did end up dating a half-blood, and maybe developing feelings that are strong enough to nearly mirror the feelings he had for the man, the one he left behind after he glanced at Ron Weasley’s warm smile.  
  
All the happy times came flashing into his mind, one was too strong, while the other trembled, and even though he was reluctant to let it flash into his thoughts, the last words he’d said before they’d parted came into his mind, ringing in his ears just like when he'd first heard him utter those words.  
  
_“I love Hermione, Draco, and I can’t leave her forever.”_  
  
-  
  
Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy’s relationship can be defined as a rebound that lasted longer than it should have. Fresh out of a broken heart, they ran into each other in a pub and everything else was history. It took time, and whlist Draco tried to forget about Ron and their days in Nice, Harry was happy to take things a little bit slower than it should have, and after the two year mark, he asked the blond to marry him. It was as if in a blink of an eye, Draco started talking to Harry about starting a family with him after they’d gotten married; maybe get a surrogate so they could father all of their children, or a blood adoption ritual, there were so many options that could lead them to their happy ending.  
  
Harry told him everything about his best man and groomsmen, Draco wasn’t listening because he was too busy getting lost in his bright green eyes, the loving orbs that were like windows to the other man's soul; the sincerity that was never present in his previous relationships.  
  
He thought he was over Ron, that he’d moved on and was finally happy with the man who loved him, the one who treated him right and would do anything for him.  
  
He was wrong.  
  
-  
  
“Harry loves you, y’know,” Ron said, breaking the silence, “He went mental when he saw you turn around and walk away.”  
  
“No, Ronald, he fainted,” Draco responded, “Why are you here?”  
  
_Why was he here?_ Ron thought. _Was it because he wanted to save Harry’s wedding? Was it because he wanted to finally be able to let Malfoy go? Was it because he wanted the other to be happy?_ Ron shrugged in response, his head was clouded in his own thoughts, regretful of how their endeavours had ended, but in a way glad because he didn’t have to lie to Hermione anymore. He was giving Malfoy up, setting him free.  
  
“I knew you didn’t give two shits about me,” Draco muttered, “Can’t wait to let your best friend have me, huh? So you don’t have to deal with my shit anymore?” he paused, staring daggers into Ron’s blue orbs, “I feel bad for Harry, he doesn’t deserve Weasel’s sloppy seconds.”  
  
In the past, Ron would’ve lashed out and connected his fist to Malfoy’s jaw, or maybe hexed him, but now that he’d gotten to know him, those words roughly translates to _'Harry deserves better'_. Yes, Harry deserves better, but Draco does as well, he deserves someone who loves him just like Harry, and even though Ron was aware of the blond’s feelings towards him, he doesn’t feel the same.  
  
“Draco-“  
  
“Don’t you fucking _Draco_ me, you cunt,” the blond breathed darkly, “You were the one who took the first portkey away from Nice,” _Away from us, away from me,_ “I thought-“  
  
Draco cut himself off, _I thought I meant more to you._  
  
Ron sighed, “I’m sorry.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
_For not leaving you alone when you told me that you loved me, for thinking that you meant it as a joke, for not loving you,_ “For everything.”  
  
“You don’t have to be sorry,” Draco sighed, taking another sip of his vodka, or what he assumed as vodka, it was clear like water, so he hoped the liquid was ethanol instead of methanol. Three years should seem like a long time for two people to be apart, and during that period of time, both parties should have moved on, and even though the feelings were still strong, they’ve got to let go of all of their ghosts, and they weren’t those two kids enamoured by each other in a cottage in Nice, Draco was ready to forgive, and he was ready to let go.  
  
Maybe.  
  
“Send my love to Hermione,” Draco sighed, “I’m going to return to my… fiancé, hopefully he’ll let us proceed with the ceremony.”  
  
-  
  
“Harry and Malfoy, I can’t begin to tell you all how baffled I was when harry told me that he's started seeing the pointy git, no offence, Malfoy,” Ron chuckled, raising his glass of champagne, “He came to mine and Hermione’s after this one date with a mysterious being, Mione thought he’d decided to date an elf or something, maybe a Veela, but when he came back with a smile on his face, saying that he couldn’t tell us who he was seeing, I just… knew,” _that was a lie, Draco told him, asked him if it was okay for him to date his best friend,_ “What I’m trying to say is, Harry, you both had your ups and downs, but after a string of strange exes, please, although he’s a pointy git, treat him better.”

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something I wrote instead of the new chapter for my other stories, hope you enjoyed this
> 
> (i lowkey ship draco/ron, it's such an angsty pairing jfc)


End file.
